Birds Of A Feather
by MusicIsRose
Summary: Having spent a few weeks without Robin, Regina wasn't as hell-bent on his return as everyone had expected. Feeling it was now up to them, they take it upon themselves to search desperately for results, and find some surprising answers to questions they hadn't known they had.
1. The Book

Happy Endings Aren't Always What We Think They Will Be

It had been 2 weeks since Robin had stepped over that town line. Though Regina could tell you down to the second how long she had been without him. Henry was the only source of true happiness she had now, and as much as she missed Robin, Henry was more than enough. He made her laugh like no one else could, and knew exactly when she needed to hear "It'll be alright, mom" or when she needed a silly knock knock joke, or even when she just needed to sit in silence reading more about Wolverine.

"How much furniture do you think he's destroyed in his lifetime?" Regina cracked, with her focus now on the words in front of her and less on the man over the line. Henry smiled and without missing a beat chuckled, and responded "I bet at least a futon or two…" The two of them looked at each other for a split moment and smiled. Regina slowly turned her head back down to continue on reading, but Henry's gaze lingered. Just then Emma and Belle entered the diner.  
>Regina only looked up when she heard Emma call her name.<p>

"Regina," Emma bluntly stated her name, obviously with the sole purpose of gaining her attention.

Regina shot her head up, and her eyes widened slightly,

"Yes?" She asked with a tinge of confusion lingering in the air.

"We found something," Belle interjected briefly, a bit of panic in her tone.

"You should come see this." Emma finished Belle's sentence, in an attempt to bring the tone of the statement back down to a much calmer level. Regina stood and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She was followed only by seconds by Henry. As soon as he rose to his feet Emma looked at him and took a deep breath,

"Hey kid," Henry stopped and slowly set his scarf around his neck, responding to the nick name he knew to be only his.

"This is gonna be boring grown up stuff, why don't you go finish reading some of your comics. At the library." Emma motioned her hand outwards and to the right.

"If it's okay mom," Henry looked at Emma, then shifted his gaze to Regina, "I'd like to go to mom's. Just be in my room, ya know?" His voice slightly hiccuped, caught up in the pitchy-ness of puberty.

"Ya, of course." Emma smiled, and gave an understanding nod, as she gave him a side hug and kissed his head.

Regina copied this action, and cradled the boys head in her neck for just a second longer than was necessary. An action Henry was all too happy to comply with.  
>"We'll come get you when we're done." Regina kissed his forehead once again, and he went on his way.<p>

"I'm actually going to go back to," Belle hesitated not quite knowing what to call it anymore

"The shoppe. See what else I can find that may be able to help in some way."

Belle left and headed in the direction of Mr. Gold's pawn shoppe, still unable to openly say the mans name, while Emma and Regina made their way over to wherever this _thing _is that she had to see, and had to see right now.

_.o0o._

Mary Margaret was sitting in the rocking chair holding Neal in a knitted blue blanket, much like Emma's from when she was just a baby. She was humming a soft tune, nothing particular, just a mellow soothing noise to ease Neal off to sleep.

David stood behind the kitchen island, feet crossed and leaning forward, bracing himself by the palms of his hands.

"You know," He started, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Mary Margaret sang one last note of her absent-minded tune, and turned her attention to her husband, not missing a beat of the rocking motion.

"Losing love was the thing to push Regina over the edge last time. I know she's come a long way but what if-"

"David." Mary Margaret didn't let him finish the end of his sentence.

"You're right. She has come, SO, far. She has faced the temptations again and again. She hasn't succumbed to it yet," She paused and with one final glide of the rocker eased her way to her feet, and gently bounced her body while swaying side to side to the opposite side of the island David was still perched upon.

"She has been through SO much, and proved herself time and time again. I think it's time we finally give her the benefit of the doubt."

David pursed his lips, and nodded slightly. Just them Emma and Regina entered.

"Hey." Emma nodded her head in a quick acknowledging movement, and continued on towards the table. Regina pursed her lips in a poor attempt of a smile, while avoiding too much eye contact with the Charmings.

"Regina…" Snow started,

"So, what is it that I so urgently needed to see right away?" Regina did not want another hope speech, she didn't try to hide that fact because right now, she was very much not in the mood.

"It's about the town line." Emma continued on as she made her way to the other side of the table, leaning over to pick up a large black leather book.

A small knock was heard at the door as it opened, a courtesy knock at best. As Hook spilled into the room slyly, an impish grin across his face, "Sorry I'm late, loves"

"It's okay, we haven't started yet." Emma reassured him.

"W-wait what about the town line? Is it down, is it-"

"We may have a way to _get_ it down." Emma stopped Regina before she worked herself into too much of a panic.

Regina tried to hide her optimism but she couldn't hold it in for more than a split second.  
>"Well what are we waiting for? What is it?" She motioned to try and grab the book from Emma.<p>

"Regina," Emma guarded the book as she brought it up towards her chest.

"What?" Regina shot a confused look to each individual person in the room.

"What is is?" She continued, more insistant now.

"It't not going to be easy." Emma said slowly, looking up at Regina through her eyelashes, her eyes dancing between Regina and the floor.

"Well, nothing is ever EASY here, Swan, why should this be any different?" Regina explained, surprisingly calm as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's just that," Emma started, "It looks like this is going to take power. A LOT. Of power."

"Well, not to state the obvious," Hook interjected, motioning his hook in a small circle,  
>"But, in this room right now, don't we have two women who happen to possess a, LOT, of power?" The innocent question echoed through the room as Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows in agreement,<p>

"He has a point." She voiced, softer now as Neal made soft cooing noises, continuing to rock back and forth in a desperate attempt to keep him sleeping.

"The pirate has a point." Regina stated bluntly. "The two of us together, we've always been a powerful force. What exactly do you mean when you say it takes a LOT," Regina pulled her hands apart and motioned them as if she was measuring the length of something

"Of power?"

"That's the problem. We don't know. There is remnants of a spell here," Emma brought the book up to her chest and opened it up to the bookmarked page. Looking down at the page she continued on, "but we don't know what it means. We don't know if it'll get rid of our powers once we do… whatever needs to be done-"

"Or if it'll hurt you." David finally chimed in. "The fact is we have no idea what this will do, if we even figure out how to do it. If it's really worth whatever happens,"  
>Regina's head slowly met David's gaze.<p>

"David," Snow started.

"No." Regina stood up straighter. "He has a point." She says matter-of-factly.

"No. He doesn't." Regina looked up at the voice who said this. A woman she spent half of her life trying to hunt and kill, standing there holding a child, and felt a tinge of confusion pull at her.

"Mary Margaret," David tried but failed to get her to listen.

"No." Snow adamantly spat. "If this was me and you," she continued on, turning slightly to face her true love. "I would never stop. I wouldn't ever give up. I would do anything I possibly could to get you back." David straightened his posture, and gave a compassionate look to his wife.

"And you KNOW that you would do the same." She finished. Everyone looked to Regina,

"Thank you," she started, "but…"

"But?" Emma asked surprised.

"BUT," Regina continued. "I don't want to risk anyones safety. With Gold gone, out there too, probably hell bent on getting back here. Getting back to his wife, or more importantly his power. If we bring that shield down, and he comes back, and we all know he will, we could all be in danger. Unless there's a way we can be one HUNDRED percent sure of finding something that will work, and not harm anyone, I don't even want to to consider it." Regina was now playing with her hands clasped up towards her chest.

"Regina," Emma compassionately tilted her head.

"Look, as much as I want that shield down, as much as I want," She couldn't bring herself to say his name. She swallowed, and sucked her lips into her mouth in preparation. She shook it off and tried to blink the tears away, but failed. She wiped it off her cheek.

"There's a lot of things I want." She tried to continue, but there was a lump in her throat.

"But," she litterally could not make herself speak. She was breaking down, in front of everyone. She felt another tear inch it's way down her cheek, and she wiped it away with more vigor than the last. She took a deep dramatic breath and cleared her throat.

"You can't always get everything you want." She tried to make her way towards the door,

"Regina," Emma grabbed her arm gently. "We are going to find a way. We're going to find him."

Regina, eyes bloodshot, forced another one of her fake smiles.

Everyone watched in awkward silence as she once again turned to face the door.

She turned back to face everyone, and tried her best to not look as broken as she felt.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you. All of you." She licked her lips and drew them into her mouth while clasping her hands in front of her before she continued on, "You've all been, very supportive." The words, though she meant them with all of her heart were almost impossible for her to say. If there was one thing Regina hated, it was being perceived as weak.

"It has meant a lot." She swallowed her pride, and made sure to get this off her chest. She hesitated for a moment longer, accepting everyones sympathetic facial expressions, grabbed her jacket off of the coat rack, and made her way out the door.

"I can't believe she has to go through this again." Mary Margaret wasted no time, as soon as the door closed she chimed in. "When she lost Daniel, because of ME, I…"

"You were only a kid." David defended her from her own thoughts, knowing she was replaying every moment of the event, she knew she had caused, in her mind.

"There has to be a way to get that shield down." Emma shook her head, her hands making their way to the back of her jean pockets. "There has to be something in that… shattered glass story from Arendale that could give us a clue. I know Ingrid kind of improvised a few ingredients to make her curse a little more unique but, she had to get the idea somewhere, had to figure out how to do it. And if she figured out how to do it, we can figure out how to UN-do it." Emma now more determined than ever to get the shield off the town line. Challenge has always been a motivator for her. The more impossible it seemed, the more she wanted to prove to herself she could do it.

"If it's written anywhere Belle will find it."

_.o0o._

Only a few days had passed, when Emma was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee, Mary Margaret off in the corner in her rocking chair holding Neal, and David on the couch reading the story of how they had met to their son, when Emma's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emma! It's Belle…" Emma could only smirk at the fact that not many people understood the meaning of Coller-ID,

"I found something, you guys should come see this-NOW!"


	2. The Stone

It had been 3 weeks now. Since the happiest moment she had felt, the moment he chose her and looked at her like she was the only thing that existed, had been overshadowed in the worst way possible by what she now considered to be the day her life changed forever. She can't say it was the worst day of her life, though it did feel like it, because there were days that had left her feeling worse than this, though thinking about them right now wasn't the best idea. Regina's mind always seemed to drift to him eventually. No matter what she was doing or how hard she tried not to think of him. In fact, she was convinced the harder she tried to not think about him, the more she thought about him. Sometimes she recalled blissful moments, such as the first time they met, either time really, or the way that, even cursed, she found him familiar and comfortable. At times she thought of their first kiss, or the night in front of the fireplace when she finally worked up the courage to tell him about Tinkerbell and the pixie dust, the first time she opened herself up to anyone in that way in a very long time. There were times, however, when even the sweetest of memories slowly twisted into the same one she dreaded. That day, that moment in time she wishes she could forget, at that line that she wished didn't exist more than anything right now. The look she saw in his eyes as he saw hers for the last time. The face he made when he could no longer see her. The tear, the tear she saw roll down his cheek as he turned his head. That damn line. That DAMN Ingrid. She swore she could still hear his voice saying

"Regina!"

She realized then she had been wrapped up in her thoughts longer than deemed socially acceptable, as she blinked the confusion and pain away and shook her head slightly, turning her head to the source of the person calling her name. She turned to see Emma, hair slick straight parted in the middle wearing that red leather jacket and blue jean combination she seemed to prefer over anything else, leaning with one arm on the table and the other in the back pocket of her slightly faded denim fabric. She cocked both eyebrows in a prying manner and tilted her head down. Crap. How many times had she said her name before she finally snapped out of her haze.

"Emma." Regina stated rather bluntly. Trying to play off the fact she had been completely lost in her own imagination for however long the blonde had been trying to get her attention.

"Belle thinks she might have found something." Emma lifted her hand off the table and slid it against her hip to reach the same position as her other, against her back side in a careless nonchalant manner. Regina always wondered how she could do that. No matter what was going on around her, or how tense she had to be, she always had this eased relaxed state of being where she seemed as though she could melt right into the floor. The rest of the party made their way out the door, making sure to flash her a varying degree of sympathetic glances or half hearted smirks.

"What is it?" She wasted no time as she grabbed her jacket off the seat and shifted her weight from her bottom to the balls of her feet rested in front of her, then back to her bottom and back to her feet a couple more times until she was finally free of the booth in the corner of Granny's. _There is just no graceful way to get out of one of these booths._ Regina's mind in a rare state of sass brought her a surprising amount of comfort.

"We found something at Golds shoppe, we think you should see this." Emma's hands slid out of their denim prison and swiftly glided along her sides as she walked towards the door, followed only mere inches by Regina.

"WE?" Regina tilted her head slightly.

"Well… Belle." Emma shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

Just before they walked into the shoppe, until she felt her arm being tugged loosely.

"What?" Her eyes scrunched slightly as her eyebrows shmushed together.

"I just," Regina started, and let go of her soft grip of Emma's jacket.

"I want that curse off of the line as much as the next person,"  
>"That's what's so weird." Regina's eyes sparked with surprise that Emma would interrupt her,<p>

"You should want it gone MORE than everyone else." She continued on, now with a sympathetic glance.

"You think that people will look at you different if you show that you're… sad," Emma's arms now out to the side in a dramatic manner.

"Whatever you're feeling Regina… Just… FEEL it. I think you may be forgetting what everyone in this town has gone through. Believe me, no one is going to judge you for being upset."

Regina hesitantly met Emma's gaze, a look of compassion mixed with understanding staring back at her, before they walked into the door of Gold's Pawn Shoppe, and heard the light jingle of the bell above the door.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret's words faded into ear shot as they made their way to the back counter, and Davids voice sank more into focus,  
>"It looks like a, a rock." His deep voice resonating in Regina's chest, a feeling she missed more than she would like to think about right now. There it was. There HE was. In her mind again.<p>

Mary Margaret almost scoffed at the denseness of his statement, something that Regina would have gladly done if she had been a part of the conversation from the beginning.

"If it was just a rock I'm sure Gold wouldn't have cared enough to make sure it made it's way here. In either curse." She shifted her weight from side to side softly, as to not wake the baby, but the sleeping child nuzzled in her chest didn't stop Mary Margaret from the retorting comment back to Charming. He just raised his eyebrows in agreement as he tilted his head and folded his arms across his chest, a mindless defense mechanism.

"Guys," Emma started, alerting everyone to there presence. Everyones demeanor immediately changed in seeing Regina. Somehow they always made her feel so small. She knew it wasn't their fault, they just cared and wanted to make her feel better, but their lingering stares and sympathetic glances just made it worse. A feeling she was used to. But still didn't have to like.

"Regina." A smile slid across Mary Margaret's face, and Regina couldn't stop the thought as quick as it came, the urge to swipe it right back off. She meant Snow no harm, but old habits die so very hard, and if there was one thing Regina hated it was feeling weak, looking weak, in front of others.

"What is it? What did you-" As soon as her eyes locked onto the pendant held so carelessly by Belle, the question was erased from her mind. She knew exactly what that was. She grabbed Emma's arm and took two steps back defensively,

"What the hell are you doing with that!?" Her words and actions combined caused everyone else in the room to take a step back as well as shoot each other, mainly Regina, looks of confusion mixed with panic.

"What?!" Belle motioned to place the stone back inside it's felt lined case,

"Don't!" Concern took ahold of Regina and all she could do was yell and brace herself, the arm that wasn't holding onto red stained leather went up over her eyes instinctively.

Everyone braced themselves in a similar fashion, though with no thought as to why, and only what would happen if they didn't.

A moment passed and the silence was broken by the coo's of a stirring baby. Slowly everyone cautiously peeked their head around their own arm, which was frantically thrown over their face in a moment of pure panic. Regina one of the first to move, lowered her arm slowly with extreme caution, as everyone around her flattened their forearm to their sides in a thump.

"What exactly just happened?" David, the first of them to break the silence with actual words, instead of frustrated huffs or the gurgling sounds of the infant.

She let go of her grip on Emma's jacket, and no sooner than she had, Emma to placed her hand over her arm and pulled at her sleeve in an attempt to rid herself of any wrinkles,

"I almost got my arm twisted off over a rock-" Sarcasm spat out of Emma, interrupted shortly by a still noticeably shaken Regina.

"THAT," Regina motioned her pointer finger towards the rock, "Is a Desendredar Stone."

Everyone seemed to purse there lips and squint there eyes in confusion, all except Belle, who's eyes did the exact opposite as her eyebrows raised and her mouth fell open slightly.  
>"Th-those are real?" Lowering the stone gently back into the box, as she took a haphazard step away from it.<p>

"Yes. They are very much real," Regina approached it slowly and reached out her hand towards the box, lengthening her body away from the direction she was reaching, and closed the lid.

"Okay…" The sound of leather rubbing against itself was heard as Emma crossed her arms over her chest,

"Can someone explain what the hell just happened?" Her eyes danced around the room, but fluttered mainly between Regina and Belle, the two people in the room who seemed to have the answer to that question.  
>"What just happened…" Regina copied Emma's stance, though more tense and rigid,<p>

"Shouldn't have happened…" her voice trailed off in confusion.

"Okay…" Emma pressed on, "Would you mind telling us what SHOULD have happened?"  
>"A Desendredar rock-"<p>

"STONE." Regina cut off the light haired brunette mid sentence.

"STONE," Belle corrected herself as she locked eyes with Regina,  
>"Is a… Magic extractor of sorts." She attempted to explain it, but obviously not to the satisfaction of Regina, who chimed in after a hearty scoff.<p>

"Magic extractor?" The amused tone in her voice peaked the interest of everyone around her,

"This isn't a fruit dehydrator. It doesn't just suck up power when you turn it on," her hands now whirling around in small circles as she spoke.  
>"That's what's strange," she looked down at the box once more,<p>

"There is no ON button. It SHOULD just… always be… ON." One last flick of her wrists indicated she was finished with her thought, but silence fell over the room again.  
>Regina raised one hand waist height, and summoned a small fireball,<p>

"HEY!" Mary Margaret cradled her baby away from the open flame

"Wh-I was just checking…" The flame denigrated in the palm of her hand, as she shrugged innocently and turned her hand turned it to a fist.

"It should have absorbed all my powers, all YOUR powers." She motioned the hand that had previously held fire over in Emma's direction.

"So… it doesn't have an on button, but it has an OFF switch?" Emma took her eyes off of Belle and looked at Regina, scrunching her eyebrows together and slightly scrunching her nose.

Regina's arms defeatedly smacked against her thighs.

"What did I JUST say, Swan?" Shaking her head slowly she continued

"It SHOULDN'T be off. I don't know what's wrong with it, I don't know what happened to it or WHO happened to it, or if it's… I don't know FULL?" Her palms faced upwards and her shoulders slightly shrugged upwards as her head shook slightly back and forth, turning to face David and Mary Margaret.

"So, what do we do now?" The swaying motion of Mary Margaret caused her words to ever so slightly fade in and out of focus.

"Well…" Regina took a step towards the counter and crooked her head to the side dramatically, "I guess, we see if we can get it working again." She felt a slight smile pull at the corners of her mouth, but not out of happiness, out of… what she could only describe as determination.

"Wait, let me get this straight," David motioned his body to be closer to Regina, a motion that put her on slight defense, "This thing sucks power out of things. Drains it, from people. Why do we want to get it working again?" He motioned his hands in an inquisitive manner, "why would YOU want to get it working again?" Pointing at Regina a solid indicator he obviously didn't understand what it could do.

"Because," Regina was determined to get their minds wrapped around the power this possessed, "It doesn't just SUCK power from people. It absorbs magic. ANY. Magic…" Her voice trailed off, her thought interrupted by Emma,

"So, the remnants of Ingrid's spell! It, it could bring down the veil over the town. THIS would work." Her head humming deep in thought.

"This could harness enough power, if we can decode the rest of that spell!" She motioned to pick up the box,

"I, wouldn't do that." Regina placed her hand in the path between Emma's hand and the Stone.

"If this thing decides to jump-start itself, or it has some sort of trigger, you could be stripped of all your powers." The fact Regina's voice indicated genuine concern didn't escape anyones notice, as she still blocked Emma's hand from grasping the wooden box. Emma's eyes flickered between her feet, and random objects on the counter, feeling like a small child who was just told to stop touching things in a store.

"Well, let me see what I can find." Belle took careful hold of the box and held it similarly to how Mary Margaret cradled Neal, "Rumple," Her whole face sank as she said his name, "He kept a log of everything in the shoppe."

"I seriously doubt he would have this in writing. That imp would't want anyone but himself to be able to wield that level of power." Regina's hands made her way to her hips. The word 'Imp' biting the air roughly and causing Belle to ever so slightly wince. Regina noticed this,

"Sorry," She turned her head to the side in shame.  
>"I-it's alright." Belle played it off, as could be expected.<p>

"Well, even still, we'd have to find a way to ensure Gold can't return." David's voice covered the room, as awkward glances shot towards Belle, who could only look down and nod in agreement.

Regina filled the awkward tension with a soft soothing tone aimed towards Belle.

"While you search the shoppe for clues as to what could make this work… _in our favor," _Regina made sure to emphasize this point, "I'm going to go home, and spend some time with Henry." She shot a knowing glance to Emma, who shook her head ever so slightly knowing she would be putting in some ground work on Operation Mongoose. Regina nodded back, and smirked a goodbye smile to everyone else as she turned and mumbled "Good luck." And made her way out of the shoppe.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go catch up with Regina, see what she and Henry are up to," Knowing full well what they were up to, but aware of the fact they wanted no one else to know about it yet.

"Belle, you keep looking for anything that could help us, you guys," She turned to face her parents,

"You guys should go home. You look like you could use some sleep…" Noting the slight dark circles under both of their eyes.

"We're fine!" Mary Margaret cheerfully smiled, and shook her head.

"Mary Margaret," David started, "In all those books, it does say that when THEY are sleeping, WE should be sleeping." His hands gently resting on her shoulders. With a shake of her head she continued on stubbornly,

"But… they need our help-" Mary Margaret tried to argue her point,

"There's no way of telling how long it'll be until we catch our next break, really. Go home, take a nap."

Finally, Mary Margaret agreed in a defeated huff, and they made their way towards the door.

"Be careful." Mary Margaret's head tilted in concern, and her words floated into the air softly.

"I know, mom. I will. Just go rest." Emma slyly shook her head, and Neal made a slight cooing noise

"Before you lose your chance…" The stirring sounds of the baby caused the parents to hurry out the door.

"Well, If you find anything," Emma motioned towards the door.

"A-actualy…" Belle halted her actions, "I think…" She hesitated, "I can find out what might make this work." Her words oozed off the tip of her tongue slower than molasses, obviously not 100% sure of this statement.

"But you just said…" Emma's tone went up in pitch, in an almost accusatory way,

"I didn't want to get Regina's hopes up." Belle's voice soft, almost defeated.

"I didn't want to get any of your hopes up…"

"Well, what is it?" Emma now leaning over the counter, still very aware of the stone in the box,

"Well," Belle met Emma's gaze shyly,

"Rumple, he kept a log,-"

"We know, you just told us that," Emma's words almost bit the air.

"No, not this." Belle pushed the small brown book to the side,

"This one is, almost useless. It's full of stuff that the items would have been here in Storybrooke, without magic. Somewhere, and I've seen him looking through it, he has an ACTUAL log of every magical device in here." Her eyes scanned the room as her hands danced in a wide circle, motioning to almost everything in the shoppe.  
>"And, how they work."<p>

"So, this… stone." Emma dared not touch the box, or even the air around it,

"If it's in there, we could figure out why it's not working, and how to get it to help us." A determined smirk slid across her face.

"In theory, yes." Obviously still not wanting to get anyones hopes up prematurely.

"Great. I'll help you look then." Emma rounded the counter,

"Now…" Her hands clasped in front of her, making popping sounds of each knuckle,

"If I were Rumpelstiltskin, where would I hide a log book, with all the magical properties of the items in my Pawn Shoppe…" She mumbled to herself,

"There's a sentence not many people get to say in their lifetime…"


	3. The Pancakes

"I FOUND IT!"

Emma turned her head quickly to the voice calling from the other room, and the fast approaching eager footsteps coming towards her, and stood from the crouching position she was currently in. She swiped her hands against her thighs, silently making her way to Belle, the two of them meeting at the glass countertop.  
>"Where was it?" Resisting the urge to paw at the book and tear through it, she crooked her head to see it better in Belle's hands.<p>

"It was in the chest, there was a secret compartment." Belle's voice echoed happiness for the first time in weeks.

"Gold sure did like his secrets." As soon as she said the words, her face sank and her eyes widened in realization, "I- Belle, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Her voice strangely calm, soothed Emma's guilt, but only slightly.

Turning their attention to the book, Belle started thumbing through the index.

"Is it in there?" Once again stretching her neck outwards, viewing the page sideways.

"Hold on…" Belle's voice flicked upwards, though Emma couldn't honestly tell if it was because she had found it or because of her accent. She paused a moment and took in the sight of her. Belle was strangely powerful looking when in this element. Taking such command, searching the exact right places, extreme calmness on her face yet, somehow mixed with such focus and determination. A small smirk tugged at Emma's lips. Sometimes, and it happened so rarely, Emma saw something of a flicker in these people she had come to know so well. Sometimes she would see a flash of their Disney counterparts she had cherished as a child, and had to inwardly chuckle.

"yes…" Snapping Emma out of her daydream, Belle ran a pointed finger down the length of a page.

"yes… YES!" Triumphantly slamming her hand against the book, she smiled widely and jetted out her chin as she smushed her lips together and looked at Emma. Emma grasped the book and slid it to the correct angle, positioning it in front of her.

"What… what language is this?" Her eyebrows tugged close together and the corner of one side of her mouth edged upwards.

"It doesn't matter," Belle interjected waving her hands in small frantic circles, dragging the book back in front of her.

"Okay, well what does it say?" Emma slid her hands into her back pockets.

"Okay, so the stone. It's not 'off' per-say," Belles eyes locked on the book, as Emma's were on her.

"It's just… Sleeping."  
>"Sleeping…" Emma's voice stung with doubt.<p>

"Well, not 'sleeping' sleeping, like it's alive or something. It's…" Her eyes buzzed as her brain fought for the right words.

"It has a trigger."

Emma's eyes widened slightly, as she motioned slightly farther away from the box still on the counter,

"Whaaat… what _is _it's trigger…?" Her words elongated and dramatic, trying and failing miserably at concealing fear.

"Emotion." Somewhat surprised Belle almost whispered the word, and it sank into the room.

"Emotion…"

"Raw emotion." Belle locked eyes with Emma.

"So… Like, if I held it and," She shrugged dramatically, "Cried or something, it would turn on?"  
>"I don't know HOW it does it, I just know what it says. And that's all it says."<p>

Belle glanced between the book and Emma twice, indicating this was the part where her job usually ended.

"Okay. Um," Unsure of her next move, Emma shifter her weight from one foot to the other.

"Let me call Regina. We'll see what we can do. Do you mind if I take this?" Her hand rested gently on the book, "I might not be able to read it, but Regina probably can."

"Of course." Belle closed the book and slid it a few inches towards her.

"And…" Her blue eyes danced along the entirety of the box, "I guess I'll take this too." Carefully reaching out, and cradling it in her arm.

"Listen, Belle," Emma turned to face the brunette,

"I know this hasn't been easy on you. I really appreciate you helping us."

Belle shifted her weight uncomfortably. Raising her tone defensively Emma continued,  
>"I know. You don't want to talk about it, I get that, trust me. But if you do… WHEN, you do. I'm here. Okay?" Belle only nodded and smiled, her eyes ever so slightly shimmering with a thin layer of tears.<p>

Emma responded with another nod, "I'll let you know what happens." she finished as she made her way out the door

Walking, almost slumping towards her front door, Regina could barely hold her head above her shoulders. She felt tired, always. Not broken or sad, though she did feel those things too. Tired. Tired of faking smiles, and tired of saying 'I'm fine' when everyone knows she's not. Tired of not sleeping through the night, and tired of waking in the early morning. Tired, exhausted, at seeing Mary Margaret and David, as well as Emma and Hook, trying-and failing-to conceal their happiness in front of her. They went out of their way not to look longingly, or smile at, or even touch each other. Hand on the door handle, the only thing bringing her to enter was knowing that Henry was waiting just inside. Henry. Her saving grace, and reason for everything she had ever done, without even knowing. Every horrible act of evil, every murder, every single thing she had ever done had led her to the path that brought her to Henry.

Closing the door behind her gently, she turned and scanned the parts of the house she could see, and upon not seeing him anywhere, she assumed he must be in his room. So, one foot in front of the other she went. She walked carefully and small, a way she would never have been caught dead walking in her own home not just two years ago. Poking her head into his room a content smile washed upon her face.  
>"Henry." She cooed, in a deep whisper.<p>

"Hey mom!" Blissfully unaware of anything going on around him, a characteristic he undoubtably got from Emma. Smiling she entered the room completely, still holding onto the door timidly.

"So, I haven't found anything new, ya know, on Operation Mongoose." Now moving from his desk to his bed, where the storybook laid, practically skipping.

"But, I'm thinking we should go back to the authors house." Grasping the book in his hands, he made his way over to Regina,

"I mean, if that room was hidden, who knows how many other hiding places could be there!" Henry's hands motioning the book towards his mother, shaking his head enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a great idea." Regina placed her hands on his shoulder's.

"But, maybe some other time?" Their eyes locked and Henry knowingly nodded happily, setting the book down on the his dresser.

"Hey!" Henry's eyes were sparkling as Regina lowered her arms off of his shoulders.

"Maybe I can cook YOU dinner? We go to Granny's too much." Henry was practically bouncing.

"That… that sounds lovely." Whispering through a gleeful smile, her hand cupped his cheek.

"Okay. Um…" His eyes dancing, and his brain humming lost in thought, causing Regina to chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind pancakes, cause, that's really all I can make without risking burning the house down." The two of them lost for a moment in a hearty laugh.

"Pancakes sound perfect." Bringing her other hand to cup the other side of his head.

Her eyes filled with tears, and before she knew it he was throwing her arms around her, almost squishing her in the warmest, most intense hug she had ever known. His arms wrapped barely under hers, her thoughts drifted off to when he was small enough to hold in her arms completely. Or even just to a year ago, when he had to wrap his arms around her waist. She couldn't believe how much he had grown, and was so proud of the brave young man he was turning into. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, but forever would never be long enough. It was her who snapped out of it first, a quick inhale through her nose, and a dramatic exhale through her mouth, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing him away.  
>"Well, how about you go get everything ready in the kitchen."<p>

"Okay." He smiled, and hopped away,

"Careful on the stairs!" She turned and called after him.

Wiping a tear away from her cheek, she found herself unable to shake herself of the gentle smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey mom!" She heard Henry's muffled yell from all the way across the large house.

"Where's the mixing bowl!?" She could hear the sound of cupboard after cupboard opening and closing.

Smiling wider again, she started down the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm coming." He needed her. Even if it was only to find a mixing bowl, he needed her. And she realized she needed him to need her more than anything right now.

"Here," Through yet another chuckle, she squatted down and opened the bottom cupboard and pulled a medium sized mixing bowl. "This should work fine."  
>"Awesome." he took the glass bowl gently in his hands and placed it on the counter.<br>"Now… where is the pancake mix…"

"Is this you making me dinner, because it's starting to feel like I'm doing all the work here." She jokingly poked him with her elbow and he pretended to pout.

"How about we do this together? It'll probably taste better with your magic touch anyways." Henry retorted back.

"Okay. But if we're doing this… We're doing this… From scratch." Her eyebrows rose up her forehead slightly, almost challenging him.

"Okay. But your gonna have to tell me exactly what do to. Cause I struggle enough with the pre-made powder and all you do with that stuff is add milk." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
>"Alright, grab the eggs out of the fridge," She pointed in the direction of refrigerator, and listed off other ingredients for him to grab. As he stood with her head in the cold air, grabbing everything in his arms at once, she reached out and grasped a couple apples.<p>

He turned, arms full, balancing the stack of ingredients with his chin, and set everything down not the counter next to her.

"Please tell me apples are gonna be the only secret ingredient in these things…" He smiled,  
>"Of course not…" A mockingly serious look came across her face as she reached upwards for the handle of the small spice cupboard above her head. Holding the spice in one hand and motioning the other under it, as if inside of an infomercial,<br>"We can't forget the cinnamon sugar!" Both of them smirked, and they continued pouring, mixing, and stirring. Batter plastered on noses, and wild laughter filling their home.

Again, she thought of the first time they baked together. A chocolate cake made for Henry's 3rd birthday. The giddy squeals of the little boy then, were mirrored now depended by puberty, but they were the same nonetheless.

"What?" Henry's voice snapped her out of her haze. She looked at him, confused.  
>"You were staring at me." He bluntly stated, confusion mixed with a squinted smirk.<p>

"Yes… I-I guess I was. I was, just thinking of when we made your birthday cake."

"I remember that… Ya!" Slowing his stirring motion, he pursed his lips together and squinted again, "It tasted really bad…" A hearty huff of air exited Regina's lungs,  
>"Well, yes, that's because SOMEONE," She flicked more batter onto his nose,<p>

"Spilled almost DOUBLE the amount of flower into the mix."

"I thought it would make it fluffier!" He was quick to defend himself, raising his hands up to his chest.

"Okay, I think it's ready." Scooping a heaping portion out, she spooned it onto the pan they had heated up not too long ago.

A few moments passed, and they made just enough for the two of them.  
>"Hey, look." Henry pointed to some of the pancakes,<p>

"These ones connected, it looks like Mickey Mouse!"

"Huh! I guess it does!"

When they were done, they placed them all on one large plate, and brought it over to the table Henry set a few moments ago. They each took some, and sat eating and talking about old times. It felt so nice, just relaxing and simply being. Henry was so familiar, he made it so easy to just be herself. She never had to try too hard to be something, or feel something, she wasn't. He understood her, and she felt this overwhelming sense of happiness wash over her. She felt like crying again, but pushed it down.

As they were cleaning up, her phone started to ring on the counter, nearly vibrating off the corner. She walked over to it after setting her plate in the sink, looking at the screen.

'Emma Swan'

She picked it up enthusiastically,

"Hello?" Unable to hide the excitement in her tone.  
>"Regina, hey. I-well-Belle, we found the log. It's in some weird language. I can't read it but, Belle could,"<p>

"Spit it out Swan." Pleading more than demanding.

"I'm gonna come over, I'll be there in a minute."  
>"Okay, Henry's still here." She turned and looked at him,<p>

"I'll have him go back to your place for the night."

"Okay, sounds good. Be there in a minute."  
>Regina hung up, and turned to meet Henry's eyes. She waved her hand and the dishes were done and taken care of.<p>

"Henry,"  
>"I know I know. Grown up stuff." They smiled at each other, and she kissed his forehead.<p>

"Is it okay with you if I just… how do you put it?"  
>"Poof. You poof places." He was almost flying at the idea he may get 'poofed' somewhere.<p>

"Right… Poof. Do you mind if I just poof you home?" She barely finished her sentence before he responded.

"NO! I do NOT mind!" Literally bouncing without his feet leaving the ground, he had the widest grin on his face.

"Okay. Ready?"

"YES!"

She kissed his forehead, and waved her hands and purple smoke surrounded him. In an instant he was gone. It was amazing how quickly she felt strangely empty, and completely alone. She turned, scanning the empty room. She could almost still hear his voice, but not quite.

Making her way to the living room, she gracefully and fluidly slumped onto the end seat. Her heart nearly jumped at the knock at the door woke her. Damn it, she must have dozed off. Almost flying to the door, though she couldn't tell if it was because she was anxious for the company, or the information the company had.

"Hey," Emma pushed into the door, holding the book in one hand and the box tentatively in the other.

"What the hell are you doing walking around with that?" Regina, practically scolding her as if she were a child.

"It's okay!" Emma reassured her, and held up the book.  
>"You should see this."<br>In the living room the two of them sat, as Regina read with ease, whatever language was on the paper, and Emma halfheartedly looked onward knowing the basics of what it said.

Staring blankly at the wall in front of her for a moment, Regina turned her head to Emma,

"I have an idea…" A small smirk crossed her face.

"Meet me at the town line tomorrow, at noon. Bring your parents."

Regina huffed off, obviously lost in thought,

"Okay, but would you mind telling me your plan?" She turned her body on the couch and faced Regina,

"Cause, the last time I can remember blindly trusting you I ended up on a bridge with the rope being torn off and almost plummeting to my death, so… if I could maybe get some clue…" Emma craned her neck to try and see Regina who had almost disappeared around the corner.

She turned back towards her, smiling,

"Don't worry, it'll be nothing like that. Goodnight Swan, I suggest you get a decent nights rest."  
>Emma sat there, worried only slightly, mumbling to herself,<p>

"That's not exactly what I was hoping for…"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, as a little apology for it taking WAY longer than I intended to post the last chapter,**

**I decided to not split this into two chapters, as I had intended. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! **

They had planned on simply surrounding the stone, and airing deep feelings, much to Hook's dismay.

"Oh good, I didn't have my share of telling my deepest secrets in echo cave." Tilting his head, and arching an eyebrow.

"This isn't going to work like this." All of them standing in a semi circle surrounding the stone still tucked safely inside it's wooden box, the lid open. Regina had placed it as close to the town line as possible.

"Raw emotion, is what you feel deep inside." Mary Margaret's words causing everyone to look on in surprise.

"When you don't care how you look, or what you sound like, or what you're saying. It's what happens when you just… feel." Her eyes locked onto Regina's.

"What do you want from me? You want me to cry, in front of all of you? Break down, plead for forgiveness, tell you about everything I'm feeling?" As her sentence fell into place, she began to fall apart.  
>"You charmings, you always have hope, and why shouldn't you? Everything bad, and horrible that happens to you," She paused and lowered her head in shame.<p>

"Mostly, because of me. No matter what has happened, everything has and everything always will fall into place for you."  
>"Regina-" Emma motioned, trying to get her to stop, but Regina didn't listen.<br>"No, No. It doesn't matter how much I've redeemed myself. How hard I've tried to change," The words spilling out of her with sadness.

"When I think of everything I've done, and I stand here, at this…" She turned motioning her hands towards the red paint,  
>"This DAMN line, I can't help but think how perfectly it fits. I spent so long shutting people out, making sure no one broke my walls down. Making sure I was feared, and pretended that fear was respect, when deep down I knew the kingdom would never be truly mine. I told myself over and over I wanted you dead," Her eyes locking on Mary Margaret again,<p>

"Because of Daniel. But I didn't want you dead at all. Every time I looked in your eyes, I saw something I lost the moment I held my love in my arms and watched him take his last breath. Something I was hellbent on believing didn't exist. Something I wanted to crush." She clenched her fists,  
>"Something I swore I would never believe in again. Hope." Tears welling up in her eyes, causing echoed looks of sadness and empathy from everyone.<p>

"When I first held Henry," a loving smile broke through the sadness in her eyes,  
>"I felt it. I felt possibility, and I saw a future. Then…" She swiped a tear away from her cheek softly.<br>"Things happened. And I'm glad they did. I really am, but, I look at your family, and I just, I break a little. But then I believe I deserve to feel that. To feel broken." Almost fully in tears now,  
>"When Robin," Barely able to speak now,<p>

"He said he chose me. He loved me." A heartbreaking smile crossed her lips,

"And when he left, when he stepped over that line, he took that hope with him. He took a part of me with him. I didn't, I didn't think it was possible to love again after Daniel. I didn't think I would ever be able to look in someones eyes and see them reflecting love back at me. I didn't think I deserved that. But Robin, he made me feel like I was the only person in the world when he looked at me." She paused, and picked up the stone, taking quick steps away from the line, causing everyone to widen their eyes and defensively back away.

"It's not just that I've lost hope. I had it. And I watched it walk away, It wasn't lost, it was taken. Again."

"I don't deserve it. I haven't deserved it in a very long time."  
>"You're wrong!" Mary Margaret called after her.<p>

"That woman. The one who raced after me and saved my life. I have ALWAYS told you that she never left. She has been inside you all along. She fought so hard. She pulled for you to find happiness. To find love. When you finally embraced her, and let her out, you did." Taking a half a step closer to Regina she continued,

"You owe it, to that woman. The woman you were and the woman you are trying to be again. You owe it to her, for being inside you and watching in silence as you did all the things you did." Everyone looking at her in amazement,  
>"You have to fight for her. You have to believe, that even if right now you don't think YOU deserve happiness, you KNOW she does. That girl, who did nothing to deserve the things that happened to her. Who turned to the darkness in a time of desperation and confusion. Who was manipulated into embracing hate instead of love and hope. You owe it to that girl in the stables." Regina's eyes betrayed her yet again, spilling tear after tear upon her already soaked cheek.<p>

"If that girl was standing in front of you right now, what would you say to her." Mary Margaret almost whispering now, standing no more than 2 feet away from her.

Regina pursed her lips together, and ran her fingers gently along the stone, tracing absent minded patterns along it's edges.  
>"I would say I'm sorry." No one expected that to escape her lips.<p>

"I would say I'm sorry for all the things she's going to do. And all the things she's going to have to feel, and think. I would say I'm sorry for not being stronger." Almost whispering now,

"I would say I'm sorry. But I still don't deserve love. I don't deserve hope, I don't deserve it. Not yet." Snow's eyes widened and her eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

In an instant Regina palmed the stone in her right hand and with force heaved it towards the line, a sharp cry escaping her chest in desperation.

Everyone ducked, and stared at the direction of the stone, while Regina slowly walked away.

"REGINA!" Emma called after her.  
>Slowly turning her eyes widened. The stone did not fly across the red line and settle on the other side as she had intended.<p>

It stuck to the air, as if she had thrown a spaghetti noodle against the wall to see if it was done. It was frozen, suspended in mid air.

Tears still in her eyes, she blinked confused, and wiped the stinging wetness off her cheek.

"What…" She whispered to herself.

Light started to emanate from the stone's core, and shot upwards, surrounding all sides of the town in a bright dome. They stood and watched, as slowly snowflakes started to dance upwards towards the clouds.

"You did it…" Emma slowly turned to face Regina, confusion mixed with amazement and happiness.

"I did?" Looking around, still not believing it.

A huge smile washed across Snow's lips, and happiness filled her eyes.  
>"It looks like you deserve it after all." She shot forward and embraced the woman in front of her.<p>

Taking a step back to brace herself form the force, Regina paused only for a moment. Wrapping her arms around Snow White, a final tear broke the surface and rolled slowly down the curve of her cheek. Regina. The Evil Queen, holding Snow White in a true and honest embrace, something she never thought would happen in either of their lifetimes.

"Thank you." The words reached Regina's ear and she broke the hug by gently pushing her shoulders,

"You're thanking me? For wh-"

"For this." Motioning her hand to the people behind her,

"My family. I wouldn't have any of this. If it wasn't for you. I've never thanked you."

Looking towards her husband and daughter she continued. Shaking her head,  
>"You don't have to fight to be that girl anymore Regina, because the woman you are is so much stronger." Her hand grazing Regina's arm,<br>"All those things you wanted to apologize to yourself for, don't. Terrible things happened to you Regina, that's true. But they made you the person you are. The woman that raised a child all by herself for 10 years, while she ran an entire town in a brand new world she knew nothing about. That woman," She paused, and rested her hand on her shoulder,

"THIS woman. Is strong. And you deserve a happy ending just as much as I do."

A knowing and loving smile washed over her as she almost bashfully looked down towards her feet.

"So…" Emma emerged and stood close to them,

"What now?"

"Now… We find Robin." Mary Margaret grinned through the words, and Regina shot up her head, eyes dancing between mother and daughter, as David and Hook came and stood beside them.

"How? We don't know where he went after the diner, or if he's with M-"

"We'll figure it out." Looking up at David looking so strong and stoic, she couldn't help but feel his confidence wash over her.

"THE WALL IS DOWN! THE CURSE IS BROKEN!" They could hear a distant cry of Grumpy, alerting the entire town that the wall, in fact, was finally down.

Everyone chuckled,  
>Laughing and looking lovingly at his wife and then to his daughter,<p>

"Looks like there will probably be a party at Granny's tonight."

"Aye." Hook, raising an eyebrow again in acknowledgement.

"Well," Emma's eyes danced up to Regina's

"Why don't we go. We'll celebrate, and regroup tomorrow. Try to figure out what our next move is."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and made their way to their various cars.

"I'll meet up with you all later," As Regina stood half in her car she called out,

"I feel like resting for a while." Everyone understood how emotionally drained she must be feeling, as they all drove away.

Feeling lighter than a feather, after letting so much off her chest, and releasing so much weight off of her shoulders, she slumped onto her bed on top of her covers. An exhausted huff escaping her lungs. She laid there for a moment, taking everything in. Thinking of the words Mary Margaret had said to her. And her mind drifted to Robin, but for the first time, as she thought of him she smiled. She could feel it. She was smiling. It wasn't a large toothy grin or anything of the sort. She was feeling… What she felt in the library. What she felt when she first laid eyes on page 23. She was feeling hope. Laying on her bed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth she drifted off into sleep.

She woke with a long sigh, and that smile still hugging her lips. Stretching her body across the bed, she looked at the clock. 6:42, still plenty of time to make it to Granny's for a celebratory dinner. Usually she dreaded these things, having to go and fake smile and pretend not to feel the hateful glares and whispers. However, lately, she didn't feel that. Occasionally she would feel a pair of eyes on the back of her neck but they never felt filled with heavy with hate, merely the passing glance of someone acknowledging her presence. For the first time, she felt pulled towards Granny's, not begrudgingly being dragged. Fixing herself in the mirror before heading out the door, seeing her clothes were not wrinkled from her nap, deciding it not necessary to change her wardrobe.

Walking up to the door at Granny's, she took a deep breath in preparation. As she entered, and made eye contact with a few random people, making her way to the far seat at the bar, a large cheer broke out. Looking around in confusion, she met Mary Margaret's gaze. Not saying a word, she shook her head,

_how do you not get what's going on. They know you are the reason for the curse being broken. _

How Snow could say so much with one head bob astounded Regina.

"To Regina!" Mary Margaret motioned her cup up in the air,

"TO REGINA!" The crowd didn't even hesitate one second.

_Were they really this accepting of her now? Had she finally earned their trust?_

Feeling a sting in her throat, and a burning in her eyes, she cleared her throat.

"I'm just happy we're all free to do whatever, and go wherever we want now."

Not one for acceptance speeches, she raised the glass Granny placed next to her, and took a sip.

"So we can leave," Grumpy chimed in,

"Does that mean other people can come here again?" Nervously looking around to other's faces echoing the same concern. Wanting to calm the room again, Regina prepared to ease their minds.

"Well-"  
>"I'd say that's a safe assumption."<p>

The room stood still, and Regina jerked her head around, searching for the voice.

_You know how in movies, the crowds part, and there's that person standing there. _

_That one person who you thought you'd never see again. That doesn't happen in real life._

That's all she told herself. But it was happening. She nearly dropped her glass, fighting to find the strength to set it safely on the counter top.

She couldn't breathe, she physically could not fill her aching lungs, the air standing still around her mouth, the oxygen screaming for her to inhale. But she couldn't.

Small gasps made their way around the room, as everyone turned their stance to the man in the doorway.

Dramatically drawing a breath, finally calming the sting in her lungs,

"Robin…"

Slinking towards her,

"Regina…"

Closer, and closer still.  
>"How did, how did you," Not able to form any fraction of a thought as he got closer and closer to her. Fighting the urge to jump into his arms, and hold him impossibly close. He had been with Marion. What if his feelings changed, what if he-<p>

"I hope you don't mind." Her thoughts were halted, as he held out her ring.

"I borrowed this." He outstretched it towards her, as her breath hitched in her throat. A grin on her lips again.  
>"Robin, I understand if-"<br>"If?" Standing inches away from her.

Swallowing harshly, as if she could swallow her desires and push them down.

"If you changed your mind. If you-"

"You are so…" Exhaling, and practically grunting, he grasped her wrists, and suddenly the feeling of not being able to breathe was overshadowed by her deep dramatic breaths. Bringing their hands to their chests.

"I chose you. I will always," He smiled,

"Always choose you." Her eyes flickered up to his, unable to hide the overflowing relief that flowed over her.

Grasping the base of her skull, he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands sliding up his chest and grasping lightly onto the sides of his face. Their lips parted, and they rested their foreheads together, a tear falling down her cheek. His thumb traced across her skin like fire, practically melting the tear from her face.

"Don't cry." He rubbed his forehead gently against hers, as their hands tangled together below both of their chins.

"We are here now. This is true." A knowing smile washed over the two of them, as their lips gently brushed against each other again. The realization they were, not only not alone but, completely surrounded by people hit Regina like a train. She inhaled again, separating herself from him, though not letting go of his hands.

Smiles filled the diner, but none could possibly be as big as the one on Mary Margaret's face.

"I just want to say," Speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, one hand still desperately connected to Regina as if they were each others lifelines.

"One moment away from you, separated from you, is a moment and a half too long."  
>She smiled at him again.<br>"I never want to spend one fraction of a second away from you again."  
>His hand brushing against her ear.<p>

"New York is a, strange place. Lots of new things, and terrifying sounds, bright lights and strange people. It really truly never sleeps."  
>Chuckling, reflecting on his time there,<p>

"But one thing I noticed, is that they have entire stores, dedicated to things. Clothing, bedding, food, furniture, and, even jewelry." Locking his eyes to Regina's,

"Now, I know I gave you yours back, and it is a very lovely ring indeed, but," Pausing, and pawing at his jacket pocket, Regina's face going blank,

"I felt so badly about taking it without your permission, I thought it necessary to get you a new one."

He knelt to the ground on one knee, drawing more dramatic gasps as well as a few light squeals from their audience. Though the two of them couldn't tell you even one of the faces looking on. They were alone, in their own world. Swallowing harshly again, her eyebrows pushed together lightly, and she exhaled all the breath inside of her.

"And if you wouldn't mind wearing this one." Looking up at her tear filled eyes, he held on tight to the hand he had yet to let go of.

"Regina Mills." His mouth curving upwards at her name,  
>"You are the most, beautiful, courageous, stubborn," rolling her eyes playfully, and pursing her lips, he patted her hand in reassurance.<p>

"Perfect, woman I have ever met." Shifting his weight ever so slightly,  
>"Regina Mills. Would you do me the honor, of making me the happiest man in all the realms, and marry me?"<br>Time stood still.

_Was this happening? Please god don't let this be a dream. If it is a dream, please god let me stay sleeping. Let me sleep forever._

But it wasn't. She wasn't sleeping and this was not a dream. This was the man of her dreams, the man who made her feel whole, the man who made her heart hum in content while at the same time lighting it on fire, constantly threatening to burst. The person her soul ached to be connected to, and yearned to be close to. Robin wasn't just the love of her life. He WAS her life. He was her soulmate. Pixie dust, never lies.

"Yes." She breathed out the word as if it was an extension of herself. It reached out and cupped his ears, drawing him upwards, sliding the ring on her finger, both of them wildly smiling. Pressing their lips together, desperately throwing their arms around each other.

Only then were they snapped out of their dream world by the room exploding into joyous hoots and hollers and 'yay's, did they notice that all that cold be seen in any direction were smiles. Happiness threatening to blow the roof off of the diner.

Henry made his way over to his mother.

"Congratulations you guys." Regina hugged him, and he turned his gaze to Robin,

"My step dad is gonna be Robin Hood… AWESOME!" Exhaling the word dramatically, causing them all to chuckle.

Standing around thanking people for congratulating them, and smiling wildly at each other, Regina kept looking down at her ring, and twisted it around admiring the beauty of it. It felt strange, but it was a feeling she was looking forward to getting used to. She took a deep breath and mumbled under her breath to Robin as she set her glass on the table,  
>"Oh boy, get ready." Robin looked at her confused, but as he heard the sound of a soft squeal escape the bob-haired brunette, he understood completely.<p>

"Congratulations!" Mary Margaret hugged her, and cradled her chin on her shoulder for only a few seconds, both of them holding the others bicep.

"Thank you," trying desperately to match her level of enthusiasm as they broke their hug.

Snow reached her hands outwards and grasped Regina's fingers in hers, looking lovingly at the beautiful diamond set in a thin twisted silver band.  
>"It's beautiful." Sighing the words out of her lungs with delicate force, looking up towards Robin.<br>"It's so nice to have you back." Smiling wildly at him, she embraced him, causing him to gasp slightly in shock. Shooting a smirk at Regina, he wrapped his hands gently around her back.

"Thank you. It's nice to BE back."  
>"Well, you two probably have a lot of catching up to do, I think everyone would understand if you ducked out early." A small grin still tugging at her lips as David came up to her side, and wrapped his arm around her waist.<p>

"Congratulations." Shaking Robin's hand, a small smile on his lips.

"Mary Margaret," Almost a scolding tone,

"Why don't we leave them be, and let them celebrate in peace." Fully prepared to have to physically pull his wife away from them.  
>"Wha- I was just saying that we would understand if they wanted to leave." Smiling at her, he gently pulled at her hip,<p>

"We're gonna be going. Again, congratulations you guys."

Smiling at each other, they decided it would be okay to leave.

Making their way across the room, thanking people for congratulating them, she made her way up to Henry, who was sitting with Emma and Hook in one of the side booths.

"Henry,"  
>She said, leaning over the table,<p>

"We're going to go, we have some stuff to figure out, are you going to be okay here?"  
>"Ya mom, I'll stay with mom, if that's okay."<p>

"Of course it is." Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Shifting her weight back to her feet, standing upright.

As she started to walk away Emma rose from the booth and called after her softly,

"Regina, wait…"

Halting, she turned slowly and saw the blond standing close to her.  
>"I'm…" Regina could see her brain humming, trying to think of the right words,<br>"I'm really glad that you guys are able to talk things through."  
>"Well, thanks to you." Emma's eyes squinted in confusion,<p>

"Me?"  
>"Yes. You refused to let me let go of hope. You wouldn't let me feel alone, and you made sure I was surrounded by people who," Regina didn't even know how to word it.<p>

"People who cared." The two of them smiled at each other, as Robin came from behind and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.  
>"Ready?" Smiling back at him she responded,<p>

"Yes." He took her hand and clasped her fingers in-between every one of his, and they made their way out the door.

They walked slowly, taking long careless steps, not in a hurry to get anywhere. They talked about everything they could think of, from his life in New York to her car breaking down and everything in-between.  
>Making their way to her house, it was only then that she realized that she had driven to Granny's, and that her car would have to wait there until she could get it later.<p>

Walking her to her door, he placed a kiss on her forehead, and she unlocked her front door.

Pressing his lips gently against hers, she sighed contently. She opened the door, and he turned to walk away.  
>"Wait…" She held his arm tightly.<br>"You don't have a place to stay."

"I was thinking about getting a room at Granny's." Turning his body towards her again.  
>"You," She leaned her head down, tucking her hair behind her ear, and looked up at him through her eyelashes.<p>

"You could, um, stay here if you wanted." Her eyes dancing from his eyes, to his chest and to the floor. He grasped her chin lightly in his hand and tilted her head up to his.

"I was merely waiting for an invitation." He smiled and crashed his lips into hers.

Light at first, but deepening as they tilted their heads in a desperate attempt to be as close as possible to each other. They stepped in the door, lips still locked onto one another, only separating when they absolutely needed to gasp for air. Robin tilted her, and pushed her back against the wall. With a swift movement, Regina reached out her leg, and gently kicked the door closed.


End file.
